A Chance to Love You
by Utsukushii Rani
Summary: Sakura,yg tadinya mempunyai hidup yang mewah,kini semuanya berubah drastis.Ayahnya sakura meninggal dan keluarga sakura jatuh miskin.Sakura terpaksa menjadi psk,dan sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.Dan disaat inilah Kakashi mulai mendekatinya.CHAP 1 UPDATE!
1. PROLOG

PROLOG

Langkahnya terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Ia melihat sosok seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam, sedang membelakanginya. Sosok yang sangat familiar baginya, sedang berdiri sendirian–Oh tidak, laki-laki itu sedang bersama seseorang. Seorang wanita berambut panjang yang tidak ia kenal.

Bukankah lelaki itu sasuke? Batin gadis berambut pink itu. Ia terus melihat sasuke dari jarak kejauhan, lalu mengambil langkahnya perlahan-lahan. Namun, semakin ia melangkah untuk mendekati sasuke, orang yang sangat ia cintai, sasuke malah semakin menjauh. Ia tak mampu untuk menghampiri lelaki itu.

'apa yang sedang terjadi?' batinnya sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada hal yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

'apa yang sedang sasuke lakukan?' sakura lalu memincingkan matanya, agar ia bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

'oh ini pasti tidak mungkin! TIDAK MUNGKIN!' Sakura sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tanpa sadar air mata tiba-tiba menetes di pipinya, dan pada saat itu juga sakura berteriak "TIDAK SASUKEEE! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: contain OOC-ness and Gaje-ness

RnR and if you don't like don't read

Rated: M for mature, no Lemon, just Lime. Umm.. soft lime i mean. Just an implicit one.

Pairing: as you can see in the prolog SasuSaku

and at the end you'll know it


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: contain OOC-ness and Gaje-ness

RnR and if you don't like don't read

Rated: M for mature, Contain Lime

Pairing: KakaSaku, a slight of SasuSaku

**CHAPTER 1**

"Kriiiiiingg–" suara keras jam waker itu berhasil membangunkan sakura dari mimpi buruknya. Oh tidak, maksudnya sangatlah buruk. Sakura kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritualnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan pakaian lengkapnya, lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, tepatnya di Konoha Senior High School.

Sakura melangkah keluar kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar ibunya untuk berpamitan. Saat sakura berjalan memasuki kamar ibunya, tiba-tiba ia teringat pada mendiang ayahnya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil yang berhasil merenggut nyawa ayah sakura. Sakura merasa sedih jika mengingat mendiang ayahnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Sudah mau berangkat nak?" tanya sang ibu pada anaknya.

"Iya bu. Sudah kesiangan nih bu. Ibu dirumah aja yaa, jangan kemana-kemana. Ibu istirahat dulu saja sampai ibu sehat" jawab sakura pada ibunya.

"Iya nak, ibu tidak apa-apa kok."

"Ya sudah, sakura berangkat dulu ya bu" pamit sakura.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah lalu berjalan menuju sekolahnya. 10 menit lamanya, akhirnya sakura pun sampai di tempat tujuannya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan riang disepanjang koridor sekolahnya sambil sesekali membalas sapaan beberapa teman-temannya yang dilewatinya. Saat itu koridor sudah lumayan ramai, mengingat bel jam pelajaran pertama tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Sakura berjalan kearah lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran. Saat itu, disamping lokernya terdapat gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang yang biasa dipanggil Ino sedang bersandar sambil berbicara kepada laki-laki berkulit pucat, berambut hitam legam yang biasa dipanggil Sai.

"Hei hei hei, kalian kalau mau pacaran jangan disebelah lokerku please" goda Sakura.

"Hei forehead-girl! Siapa yang sedang pacaran? Hanya berbicara soal tugas kelompok kok" Jawab Ino. Tampak ada sedikit rona merah dipipinya yang berarti menandakan bahwa ia sedang malu. Sedangkan Sai, laki-laki yang sedang berbicara dengan ino, hanya diam dan tersenyum. Ya senyuman manis biasa yang terkadang bisa membuat para fans-girl Sai meleleh.

"Oke oke, tapi please jangan menghalangi lokerku ino-pig."

"Oops maaf Sakura" ujar Ino.

Gadis itu kemudian hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Dasar yang sedang kasmaran, kenapa tidak ino tembak saja, padahal kan dia sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal pacaran' batin Sakura sambil memilih-milih buku pelajaran yang akan ia ambil.

"Hari ini ada pelajaran matematika dengan Kakashi-sensei, lalu sejarah dengan Anko-sensei, lalu Biologi dengan Kurenai-sensei" gumam Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saat ia mau mengambil buku matematikanya, ada secarik kertas yang terjatuh. Sakura mengambilnya lalu mulai membacanya.

_Saat aku menatap emerald itu_

_Hangat seperti hangatnya sang mentari_

_Teduh seperti memandang pohon di tengah teriknya mentari_

_Indah seperti pelangi yang selalu memancarkan warna-warna indahnya_

_Bersinar seperti bintang yang paling terang dimalam hari_

_Senyumanmu, _

_mampu membuat hatiku meleleh_

_bagaikan sebuah plastik yang terkena panas_

_Bagiku_

_Tidak ada yang lebih indah melebihi dirimu_

_Karena di mataku_

_Kau begitu sempurna_

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tersenyum geli setelah membaca surat tersebut.

"Haha gombal" gumamnya.

"Mungkin Sasuke-kun yang menulis puisi ini, walau sebenarnya agak aneh."

.

.

.

"Ohayou minna" Sapa Kakashi secara tiba-tiba, yang muncul begitu saja saat suasana kelas sedang ramai. Memang sih bell sudah bunyi daritadi yang menandakan bahwa saatnya untuk masuk kelas. Namun sepertinya Kakashi mempunyai kebiasaan 'terlambat' dengan alasan yang hampir setiap harinya sama, seperti "Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan". Dan tak terkecualipun hari ini, Kakashi terlambat 15 menit.

"Maaf minna, saya terlambat" Ucap Kakashi datar.

"Haruno. Kau dipanggil oleh Tsunade-sama di ruangannya" lanjutnya.

Sakura lekas berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah dengan raut wajah yang bingung. 'Untuk apa Tsunade-sama memanggilku. Apa ada yang salah denganku' batin Sakura. Saat Sakura sampai tepat di depan ruangan Tsunade, dengan perlahan Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ada sautan "Ya silahkan masuk" Sakura pun berjalan memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut dengan langkah perlahan.

"Haruno Sakura, maaf saya telah mengganggu jam pelajaranmu. Namun saya ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan" Ujar Tsunade.

"Seperti yang saya amati selama ini, kau termasuk murid yang sangat berprestasi di sekolah ini. Kau juga sering mematuhi peraturan sekolah dengan tertib. Dan sesuai dengan peraturan yang ada di sekolah ini, 'siswa wajib membayar uang sekolah atau spp setiap bulannya', namun mengapa sudah 4 bulan ini kau belum membayar sekolah Sakura? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Sedikit cerita, memang Haruno adalah salah satu perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Konoha namun sejak kematian Haruno Sato, pemilik perusahaan tersebut yang notabene adalah istri dari Haruno Karuri dan ayah dari Haruno Sakura, perusahaan itu semakin lama semakin mengalami kerugian karena tidak ada yang menangani. Ditambah dengan kondisi Karuri yang sejak kematian suaminya, menjadi lemah dan sering jatuh sakit. Sakura yang baru saja siswi kelas 3 SMA bingung harus berbuat apa. Sampai-sampai karena Perusahaan Haruno yang telah mengalami kerugian (namun belum bangkrut) menutup semua penyimpanan uang yang ada di perusahaan tersebut agar tidak ada yang memakainya dan untuk membantu kondisi perusahaan Haruno corp.

"Sakura?" tanya Tsunade yang sempat membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Ma-Maaf Tsunade-sama, sa-saya belum ada uang untuk membayarnya, tapi saya janji secepat mungkin akan saya bayar" jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Tapi kau tau kan kalau kau sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan, Sakura"

Sakura tak berkata apa-apa. Tsunade menatap muridnya dengan iba lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Ya sudahlah, aku beri kau keringanan. Setidaknya bayar saja setengahnya" ujar Tsunade.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan lalu meninggalkan ruangan sang kepala sekolah. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit campur aduk karena ia sendiri bingung harus membayar nya pakai apa.

'KRIIINNGGG'

Bell sekolah akhirnya berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat. Sakura mengambil handphonenya dari saku nya dan mulai mengetik sms untuk seseorang.

To: Sasuke-Kun

Kita bertemu di atap sekolah saja. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Sakura berjalan keluar kelasnya menuju atap sekolahnya untuk menemui kekasihnya sambil membawa bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah. Sesampainya disana, Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi bersama kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih atas puisinya yang kamu berikan". Sakura tersenyum simpul seraya menatap kekasihnya.

Sasuke menatap bingung Sakura. "Puisi?"

"Iya puisi yang kamu simpan di lokerku. Tak kusangka kamu akan membuatkan aku puisi yang eerr.. gombal" Sakura terkekeh, kerena memang tidak biasanya Sasuke memberinya puisi, apalagi puisi yang begitu gombal. Sangat-tidak-Sasuke. Walau begitu, Sakura tau, Sasuke sangat amat menyayanginya.

"Puisi? Di lokermu? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah menulis puisi" ujar Sasuke singkat.

"A-apa? Lalu.." ucapan Sakura terputus.

"Ya sudahlah, mungkin hanya seseorang yang salah menaruh puisinya dilokerku" Lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke memasukan roti yang ia bawa dari rumah ke dalam mulutnya, begitu pun dengan Sakura yang sedang memakan bekalnya.

Kedua pasangan itu mulai mengobrol hal-hal yaa yang biasa sepasang kekasih bicarakan. Kegiatan sehari-hari. Hal-hal lucu yang ia lalui. Dan segala macamnya.

Tak terasa bell sekolah berbunyi lagi, menandakan bahwa sudah saatnya untuk kembali ke kelas. Sakura kemudian mulai berpisah dengan kekasihnya yang notabene adalah Sasuke, namun di dalam benaknya, masih tertinggal tanda tanya, siapakah orang yang menuliskannya sebuah puisi.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Sakura melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya karena ingin beristirahat, namun langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba ketika mendengar seseorang sedang batuk-batuk lalu

"PRAANG"

Suara piring pecah yang berasal dari dapur. Sakura cepat-cepat berlari menuju sumber suara tadi dan begitu shock ia menemukan sang ibu jatuh pingsan di dapur. Dengan wajah yang begitu pucat, dan ada darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!." Dengan panik sakura berteriak memanggil-manggil nama ibunya tercinta sambil menangis melihat ibunya yang pingsan. Sakura kemudian cepat-cepat berlari mencari telpon rumah untuk menelpon taxi untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

15 menit kemudian, datanglah mobil berwarna kuning yang di atas mobil tersebut terdapat tulisan 'TAXI'. Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu kehadiran mobil berwarna kuning itu, bergegas membopong sang ibu dengan supir taxi tadi.

"Saya mohon, cepat antarkan ke rumah sakit." Dengan kecepatan tinggi, taxi itu berjalan menuju tempat yang akan dituju.

Dan sampailah di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ibu sakura, Haruno Karuri, segera di bawa ke ruangan UGD dengan para suster. Dengan rasa gelisah, bingung, takut, sedih, Sakura duduk menunggu sang ibu didepan ruangan UGD. Ia begitu takut dengan keadaan ibunya. Ia takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan ibunya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Okaa-san" ujar Sakura lirih, lalu meneteskan air matanya.

Cukup lama Sakura menunggu agar sang dokter cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan sambil berdoa kepada kami-sama.

Pada akhirnya, sang dokter keluar juga dari ruangan UGD. Melihat sang dokter keluar, Sakura langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri dokter dengan harapan 'semoga-tidak-terjadi-apa-apa'.

"Maaf apakah anda keluarga dari ibu tadi?" Ujar dokter tadi.

"Ya, saya anaknya. Bagaimana keadaan ibu saya? Bagaimana dok? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang cemas yang bercampur dengan rasa takut.

"Maaf nona, kami belum bisa memastikan apa penyakit yang dideritanya. Karena harus melalui pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dan melihat hasil akhirnya"

Sakura diam. Hatinya masih diliputi dengan rasa takut dan cemas.

"Tapi nona, tenanglah, kami sudah memeriksanya tadi. Tinggal menunggu hasil saja dan mungkin baru akan keluar besok. Biarlah ibu nona beristirahat dahulu karena kami sudah memindahkannya di ruangan bla bla bla" ucap sang dokter.

Dokter yang di jas nya terdapat nama 'Dr. Kabuto', berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura kemudian mencari ruangan ibunya untuk melihat keadaan sang ibu. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu ruangan ibunya lalu menghampiri ibunya yang terbaring di atas kasur berwarna putih.

"Okaa-san.." gumam Sakura. Sakura memegang tangan ibunya dan mengelusnya. Tangannya begitu dingin. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Sakura masih belum tenang karena hasil pemeriksaan belum keluar.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura meneteskan air matanya. Ia menangis. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tertidur di sebelah ibunya sambil memegang tangan ibunya yang belum sadar.

"Ngghh.."

Sakura tiba-tiba terbangun karena ada yang membelai rambutnya. Rasanya begitu hangat. Rasanya seperti anak kecil yang sedang dibelai rambutnya oleh ibunya.

"Sakura.." panggil Karuri pelan.

Setelah sakura benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya, rambutnya ternyata memang sedang dibelai oleh ibunya.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san sudah sadar?"

Sakura menatap ibunya kemudian memeluknya. Rasanya, rasanya lega setelah melihat ibunya sudah sadar. Setidaknya rasa cemasnya sudah berkurang sedikit karena sang ibu sudah sadar.

"Tok Tok Tok." Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Ternyata Dokter Kabuto. Ia kemudian memasuki ruangan.

"Ny. Karura sudah sadar ya. Bagaimana kondisi ibu?" Dokter Kabuto bertanya kepada Karuri sambil memeriksa Karuri.

"Ah sudah lebih baik" Ujar Karuri.

Dokter Kabuto hanya tersenyum.

"Nona Sakura, bisa tolong ikut saya ke ruangan?" Ujar Dokter Kabuto setelah selesai memeriksa pasiennya. Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu berkata "Okaa-san, sebentar yaa". Sakura mengikuti Dokter Kabuto menuju ruangannya. Sepertinya untuk memberi tahu hasil dari pemeriksaan ibunya.

"Nona Sakura, silahkan duduk". Dokter Kabuto mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk seraya ia duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Setelah melihat hasilnya, ibu anda sepertinya terkena penyakit leukimia" Ujar sang dokter.

"A-a-aapa?" ucap Sakura terbata karena ia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Iya, leukimia atau biasa disebut Kanker Darah. Dimana sel kanker tersebut menyerang darah yang ditandai oleh perbanyakan sel secara abnormal atau transformasi maligna dari sel-sel pembentuk darah di sumsum tulang belakang dan jaringan limfoid, dan umumnya terjadi pada leukosit atau sel darah putih. Gejalanya biasanya ditandai dengan korban merasa dan terlihat lemah atau lesu, pendarahan dan mudah memar seperti mimisan, gusi berdarah, terdapat memar-memar di kulit, dll. Namun sebenarnya leukimia memiliki gejala yang tidak pasti".

"La-lalu saya harus bagaimana? Bagaimana agar Okaa-san bisa sembuh? Tolong Okaa-san dok". Tampak air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir dari matanya. Matanya yang biasanya bersinar, menampakan keindahan warna emeraldnya, kini menampakan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Ia masih shock dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia tak bisa membendung air matanya. Air itu meleleh begitu saja begitu mendengar hasil tersebut.

"Mungkin dengan kemoterapi dan perawatan intensif lainnya yang harus dilakukan di rumah sakit. Leukimia Okaa-san mu sudah mencapai stadium 2 karena sudah menampakan gejala muntah darah"

Sakura masih shock. Mendengar ibunya terkena penyakit kanker darah, ditambah.. bagaimana ia harus membayar semua perawatan ibunya? Untuk membayar sekolah saja tidak bisa. Apa lagi membayar perawatan ibunya? Sakura dengan gontai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kerja Dokter Kabuto. Ia jatuh terduduk lemas di lorong rumah sakit.

'Drrtt-". Getaran tadi berasal dari handphone nya, menandakan bahwa handphonenya bergetar. Sakura merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil handphonenya dan melihat ada sms masuk.

From: Sasuke-kun

Sakura, mengapa hari ini kau tak masuk sekolah? Kau juga tidak memberi kabar sedikitpun.

Sakura bingung harus membalas apa. Ia tidak mungkin memberi tahu alasan mengapa ia tidak masuk. Ia tidak mungkin memberi tahu siapapun mengenai penyakit nya termasuk kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke, apalagi dengan ibunya. Ia tidak mau merepotkan siapa-siapa. Ia yakin jika ia beritahu Sasuke mengenai hal ini, Sasuke pasti akan membiayai semua pengobatan dan perawatan Karuri di rumah sakit. Sudah cukup sering Sakura merepotkan Sasuke karena Sasuke terkadang suka memberinya uang untuk membiayai uang sekolahnya. Sakura merasa tak enak. Ia tak mau merepotkan kekasihnya itu. Lebih baik Sakura tidak memberi tahunya.

To: Sasuke-kun

Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan makanya aku tidak masuk sekolah. Dan maaf tidak memberimu kabar karena dari tadi aku belum sempat memegang handphone.

Bohong. Sakura berbohong kepada kekasihnya. Tapi ia terpaksa.

**TBC **

Gomen, lama banget ya updatenya m(_,_)m

Rani akhir-akhir ini sibuk karena habis perpisahan kelas. Ditambah sekarang Rani sudah kelas 12 jadi sibuk belajar untuk UAN. Huaaaa gomen, gomen yang sudah menunggu lamaaaa banget.

Berhubung ini fanfict kedua Rani, kalo Rani ada banyak salah, gomen (lagi).

Rani belum begitu berpengalaman dalam menulis tapi Rani senang membaca fict orang lain.

Untuk senpai mohon bantuannya kalo Rani banyak salah kaya typo, EYD dan lain-lain.

Dan soal puisinya, maaf kalo aneh. Rani ga bakat bikin puisi #plak

By the way, mind to review!

All critic, advise and comment are accepted here :)


End file.
